Bits and Pieces
by Sakurano-chan
Summary: Series of very short oneshots/ drabbles based on the challenges given out in the Stories Galore Forum. My first story! No flames please, but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge # 1.** A story about Leorio's life after being a hunter. As in the choice of being a doctor or a teacher, and why?  
Challenge given out by** Nispedana-san.** I'm the** first** one, I think, that answered this challenge.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, it and its elements are owned by their respective legal owners.  
**

* * *

Leorio Paladinight walked pompously across the corridors smiling at the students who looked at him with respect. He actually acted like it now, despite his occasional immature ramblings when he was with his old friends.

He stopped in front of a huge door and effortlessly opened it. It was the doorway to the largest classroom in that school. What was cooler? it was made and dedicated for _him_.

He smirked.

_"You should be a teacher."_ Senritsu's words echoed through him as he walked to the center and surveyed his students. He said, at the time, that he wanted to be a doctor.

But now, 15 years since then…

He decided to be both.

**~Bits and Pieces~**

A few hours later. He grinned and tapped the stick on the board to emphasize the final point of his lecture. "See now why these chromosome aberrations would cause such changes?"

"Yes, sir!"

"That concludes, children, the lesson for the day. Any more questions?"

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"34 and kicking."

"Sensei! I heard you're going to be examiner in the Hunter Exam this year!" Another asked.

"Yep. I _am _one of the leading Medicinal Hunters out there!"

"Why were you just invited now then?"

"Shut up Brat!"

"Hey don't annoy him! I hear he could easily carry a few tons."

"Seriously?

"hehe. That's old news. I've gotten stronger since then."

"Braggart."

"How did you get that strong, sensei?"

"Why do you need to know? Aren't you going to be a surgeon?"

"Just curious."

"My strength was nothing special when I took the exam. It was after I passed the exam, I trained in the Zoaldyick house."

"WHAT!?"

"You are so dead man."

"Wait. So.. how did you pass the exam when you weren't that strong?"

"I had good company, kiddo."

Their images passed by his head. A lot of things happened since then... but the fact remained that he would never forget the happy times he had with them.

"Very good company..."

He wished it could happen again.

* * *

END.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH

Challenge no 2 again by Nispedana was to make a Eliza X Squala fic.

Enjoy! And please review

* * *

Inside a room of made of expensive marble tiles, intricately decorated walls, and sleek pulpits… I sat, miserably. Being miserable with me are our friends- his fellow bodyguards, my fellow ladies-in-waiting, and… our precious dogs... along with all the memories we had together.

Memories. Everything I had with him will be but memories.

He's dead. Beaheaded. Beaheaded by people I did not know. I felt horrible. I did not even have the strength to be mad. I don't even have the strength to bring my love justice.

He and I… we were going to get married. He proposed to be just an hour before he died.

I felt terrible, and once again I pushed back the wave of tears and despair that attack me every 10 minutes.

He was gone now. His head detached to his body. I hold my stomach. We were going to be such a happy family, weren't we? I asked my unborn child. I recall those memories of my friends whispering behind my back- how pitiful we will be.

But they were wrong.

My child will be born with a father. A father made of immortalized memories. He will be immortal.

Yes, Squala had passed away. Beheaded.

But to me… he will always be whole.

For no one truly dies until he was forgotten.

* * *

END.

NextL Challenge no. 3. of annanimeaddict: Genei Ryodan members make facebook accounts.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is to answer annanimeaddict's challenge of when Genei Ryodan members make facebook accounts.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH or any of the characters but the plot.

…

Chrollo Lucifer opened his phone and saw a new symbol on the top right corner of its screen. It looked like a section cut from a series of hollow concentric circles. He looked up and around the hide out. He was currently sitting on his usual spot, but other than Pakunoda and Kortopi no one else was there.

He looked back down his phone and pondered. He didn't want to ask so he figured he would just have to find that out for himself.

He browsed around his phone and clicked on icons he never clicked before. He tried to recall what his members were speaking about when they were bored and had nothing job-related to speak about.

One topic seem to have a tendency to recur every time.

FACEBOOK

Whatever that was.

He clicked around and ended up on his phone's "browser". Browser of what, he wondered for a moment, until he realized that it was a browser for the famous world web. He put a mental note on taking control of it someday.

He typed in 'facebook' and a blue screen appeared. He made an account, putting in 'Danchou' as a name.

Soon he was staring at the screen. What was so good about this, anyway?

But soon a small red box appeared on the top left corner of his screen. A number 1 was embedded right below the silhouette of a person. He clicked on it and saw the name '**Gamer**'. He accepted the friend request, after clicking and seeing Shalnarks characteristic cell phone (which was the only photo there, minus the hundred or so screenshots of games).

And a few seconds later, another icon, the one with the earth, suddenly had red boxes on it as well. It climbed up to 40 after a minute and he clicked on it.

All of which had 'Gamer had invited you to play _' Different games, some with extremely weird names.

Chrollo frowned. Shalnark seem to be sending him useless invites.

He then looked at the red boxes and soon a few more red boxes under the person appeared. He accepted their requests. After that, it came pouring.

**Hyena** wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

He clicked and stared at the photo. Those are Uvogin's muscles alright.

**Rooster** wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

He saw a hand. He used Gyo and saw Shizuku's vacuum.

**Mr. Popular** wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

Nobunaga's glorious sword was displayed, with a high resolution photo, too.

**Emo **wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

There are no photos, but the sombreness of the statuses told him the owner's Feitan.

**Promoter **wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

Kortopi's wide eyes was the profile photo.

**Thief** wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

This was Phinx's eyebrow-less forehead, definitely.

**Drama king** wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

Hisoka. Just the name itself was enough. He ignored it. But then it came again. And again.

Doesn't this website have a banning feature?

In the end he accepted the request, anyway.

**The News **wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

**Liker **wants to add you as a Friend. 'Accept' or 'Ignore'

These two he wasn't so sure.

He clicked the facebook icon and saw new notifications saying something about being 'tagged'. He wondered what that meant.

'Welcome to facebook Danchou!' –Gamer

Thank you, gamer. Could you please stop sending me invites to your games though?

Sure thing, Danchou!

I told you so Danchou would be annoyed. LOL - Hyena

Someone liked the status. It was the 'Liker' presumably living up to his/her name.

Kuroro sighed and looked at the 10 notifications that appeared wiithin a second.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review please! It was a bit rushed but I ran out of ideas! lololol. Gomen Nasai and I hope it's good enough  
Either way please review!


End file.
